Mi Verdadero Deseo
by FoxJung
Summary: Shinn vive con su novia Lunamaría, pero poco a poco su relación se desgasta a causa de que él no puede olvidar a Stellar. PRESENTA LENGUAJE FUERTE Y ESCENAS CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL.


**Capítulo 1**

- ¿Eres feliz viviendo conmigo Shinn?

Con esa pregunta, se cagó todo. Habían pasado dos años desde el fin de la guerra, por ahora vivía tranquilo como civil gracias al convencimiento de Luna; mi antiguo uniforme rojo estaba en el fondo del ropero, guardado para siempre quizás. Aquel tiempo en el que viví fuera de la milicia fui relativamente feliz, mi vida era tranquila, trabajaba como programador de computadoras y regresaba a casa a las seis de la tarde, siempre con una bolsa de papel llena de pan, fruta y leche; abría la puerta de mi pequeña casa en PLANT y me encontraba con la sonrisa de mi novia, a quién en la noche, después de cenar, le hacía el amor hasta saciarme.

Luna siempre era atenta conmigo, yo, a pesar de haberme enamorado de ella, frecuentemente me comportaba como un idiota y a continuación ella me reclamaba por todas mis actitudes. Últimamente solíamos pelear más a menudo, la relación realmente se había enfriado y lo más probable era que haya sido mi culpa, más seguido voy viendo sin demasiado interés a Luna, ella se ha convertido para mí en un mueble más de la casa, solo que a ella, la quiero más.

- Luna, estoy en casa… traje baguetes y mantequilla silvestre, ah… y traje esa leche sin lactosa para toda la semana… ¿Luna?

- Eh… ¡Shinn! – me abrazó con fuerza y me hizo tirar la bolsa que traía entre manos – qué bueno que ya regresaste…

- Ah... ¡Luna!, qué… qué haces, donde estás metiendo tu mano…

- Shinn, hagamos el amor, hace tiempo que no, y hoy tengo muchas ganas – me besó con fuerza mientras metía más su mano en mis pantalones.

- Espera, aún no hemos cenado… lo haremos después de cenar – le dije al tiempo que la alejaba un poco de mí.

- No hice cena, así que no hay excusa… bésame Shinn… mmnnn…

La levanté en dos manos, la llevé a la cama, la tiré contra el colchón y la desnudé rudamente. Masajee sus pechos con fuerza de arriba abajo, mordiendo sus pezones cada cierto tiempo, ella se excitaba más mientras más rudo actuara, sin demorarme mucho introduje mi dedo en su vagina para cerciorarme de que esté lista y bien lubricada, no fue necesario indagar tanto para sentir lo mojada que estaba.

- Shinn… yo… mmnn… mmmnn

- No te preocupes… pronto te la meteré…

Pasé la cabeza de mi pene por los labios inferiores de ella, rocé lentamente la superficie de su agujero, y fui introduciendo mi miembro lentamente, a medida en la que ella gritaba que la quería dentro desesperadamente.

- ¡AHHHHH!... Shinn… me… duele… por favor… hazlo más… más… quie…quiero más… ¡SÍ!... así, sigue…

No podía ver su rostro en ese momento, me encontraba sujetando sus piernas, montadas en mis hombros, y moviéndolas fuerte en un vaivén incesante; mi vista se mantenía posada en lo inferior de su vientre, sus gemidos aumentaban; levanté mi cabeza para observar su expresión, pero la que estaba en ese apasionado momento junto a mí, era una rubia de ojos púrpuras y tez alba, a la que vi fue a Stellar, no a Luna.

Después de terminar con éxito mi rutina, fui al baño, tomé una ducha y secándome el cabello con la toalla me senté a lado de Luna, quién yacía recostada en la cama ya despierta.

- Shinn, ¿desayunaremos juntos verdad?

- … sí, como siempre lo hacemos…

- ¿Eres feliz viviendo conmigo Shinn?

Su pregunta me dejó en shock. En realidad nunca me había cuestionado eso, vivía con Luna porque era mi novia y creía que era normal, además ella misma insistió en el hecho de mantenernos alejados de la milicia; por mi parte acepté por la presión de ella y por mantener alejada de mi mente a Stellar. No contesté a su pregunta y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, minutos después fuimos a preparar el desayuno, nos sentamos en nuestras sillas de siempre y como de costumbre empecé a untar un pan con mantequilla.

- Anoche, te escuché Shinn…

- ¿Eh?... de qué hablas…

- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL IMBÉCIL!

Luna se levantó de la silla furiosa y dio un gran golpe a la mesa, fue desde aquí que una acalorada discusión dio inicio.


End file.
